


Under The Shadows - Season 3

by SpainKicks



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Football, Football | Soccer, M/M, Master/Pet, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpainKicks/pseuds/SpainKicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Villa and his Pet, Silva, find themselves in London while on their travels but Joe, who has always shown far too much interest in Silva for Villa's liking, has turned up as well. Meanwhile, back in Madrid Raul and Guti are still dancing around each other and it remains to be seen whether Cris will give Mesut another chance or if Fernando can forgive Sergio's actions from the end of the last season.</p><p>(I left this season unfinished but hopefully enough people will be interested in this that I might have a think about continuing it *looks innocent*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t a long trip from Paris to London but Silva had wanted to go via train so he could see some of the countryside and Villa wasn’t one to complain. After all, this was Silva’s trip and Villa had already interfered with his plans, making him go to London in the first place. Silva’s original plan had been to go somewhere sunnier for worst of the winter but JT and Frank had heard they were travelling and been very insistent. Villa could hardly say no after they had come to visit Valencia in the summer.

They arrived long after dark and Silva and Canales were yawning as they were picked up by a curly haired Brazilian vampire and driven to JT and Frank’s home. It was a large mansion but much older looking than Villa’s and surrounded by the twinkling city lights which were far too close for Villa’s liking. He would keep a close eye on his Pets while he was here and suddenly became glad that Bojan had stayed in Paris with Thierry. One less to worry about.

“Villa!” Frank greeted warmly as soon as they were through the door. He came up to hug him as if they were old friends, followed by his partner, John Terry. Silva and Canales lurked behind. “We have your rooms all ready for us. Are you hungry? Tired?”

“My Pets are a little tired from travelling,” said Villa. He glanced over his shoulder at them. “They are still human, after all.”

“Of course,” said Frank. “Fernando can show you to your rooms and I’ll have someone bring your bags up.”

Villa turned to see Raul’s ex-Pet approaching them. He seemed happy in his temporary London home but equally happy to see his friends.

“Hello Fernando,” said Villa. “You’re looking well.”

“You too.” Fernando hugged Villa, resisting the urge to hug the Pets too. “I’ll show you upstairs.”  
They took a step towards the staircase but Villa paused as he recognised a tall, blonde vampire coming towards them. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Joe Hart and he couldn’t help but look back at Silva to see his reaction. His Pets eyes were firmly on the ground.

“Oh, of course, you know Joe Hart, from Manchester,” said JT. “He will be staying with us for a little while as well.”

Villa forced a smile onto his face and Fernando flashed him an apologetic look.

“Nice to see you again,” Joe smiled widely but his eyes barely left Silva.

“Well, we need to rest,” Villa told him before they could get into a conversation. “I’m sure we’ll see you around.”

Joe smiled like he didn’t recognise the disgruntled look on Villa’s face or notice the fact that Silva would barely look at him. He stepped back, letting them continue to the stairs. As soon as they were out of earshot Villa pulled ahead of his Pets and hissed in Fernando’s ear, “You didn’t tell me he was here.”

“He only showed up a couple of hours ago,” Fernando looked at him apologetically. “It was a last minute thing.”

Villa sighed quietly but said no more. He knew he should have said no to coming to London.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Raul looked out of his bedroom window, arms folded over his chest. Guti and Esteban had been walking around the gardens, braving the increasingly cold air. He watched as they talked and smiled, Esteban gripping his partner’s hand tightly. Raul was a little surprised they were still staying in Madrid, right under his nose. He had thought Guti would get bored and move on again but he seemed quite content to stay. It made Raul both pleased and completely frustrated at the same time.

There was a knock at the door and he turned to see Jesus poking his head around the door. “Everyone’s gathering,” he said.  
“I’ll be right there,” Raul told him tiredly. He used to love everyone gathering just to talk and spend time together but lately it had bothered him having to watch Guti and his new love being so happy. It usually meant he pulled the equally downcast Mesut onto his lap and listened to him quietly talk about how Cristiano still wasn’t talking to him. Or he would sit with Sergio who was lamenting the lack of contact from Fernando and worrying about just who he was meeting in London.

Unenthusiastically, Raul went to the gathering. He sat in his usual seat and made no effort to talk to the rest of his household, nursing a glass of whiskey instead. If they wanted to talk they could come to him. And they did. Jesus snuggled up to him for a while like the good little Pet he was but he soon left to find Sergio and cheer him up too. It seemed to work, or at least they left together not long after. Raul shifted irritably and stared at the way Guti’s hand lay on Esteban’s leg. He should tell them to leave, he thought as he remembered the way Guti used to touch him and how he had always played with his blonde hair. He should tell them to leave but he could never do that to Guti.

His eyes roved around the room and finally landed on Fabio. He tipped his head curiously and wondered why the blonde vampire was alone. He was still having trouble integrating with the others, which was partly Raul’s own fault. He still kept him at a distance after he had been caught attacking Pets during the summer, though of course that was only on his old Master, Jose Mourinho’s, orders. He had come to Madrid with his partner, Raul Miereles but the other vampire was nowhere to be seen. Raul wracked his brains and then remembered that he was out feeding with Iker and Xabi. Usually Fabio would go with him but Miereles was having an easier time mixing with Raul’s household.

Raul looked him over with narrowing eyes. He really wasn’t bad looking, quite tall, very blonde. A thought began to form in his mind and he gave a slow smile. He really should help Fabio settle in. Lazily, he got up and crossed to his new familiar who looked up at him in surprise.

“Hello, Fabio.”

“H-hello, sir.” He lowered his eyes.

Raul sat down, his leg brushing against his familiar’s. “I think it’s time we got to know each other, don’t you?”

Fabio looked up with big, hopeful eyes. “Really?”

Raul glanced up as he felt eyes on him and smiled a little when he realised it was Guti. “Of course,” he said, turning his attention back to Fabio and leaning in close. “You’re a good boy. I think you’ve proven yourself these past few weeks. You’re part of my house now.”

Fabio swallowed hard and smiled. “Thank you. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

Raul reached out to stroke his hand over Fabio’s beautiful blonde hair. Yes, he would do just fine. His eyes turned dark as he smiled at Fabio.

“Why don’t you come back to my room tonight?” he said, his voice low and husky. “And we can talk a little more about what a good boy you are.”

Fabio bit his bottom lip and his heart beat a little faster.


	2. Chapter 2

“Have you seen Joe yet?” Canales plopped down next to Silva. They had been shown around by Fernando as soon as their bags arrived in their rooms but Villa had then been invited to a late meal with JT and Frank. Silva knew his Master wasn’t too happy about leaving him unsupervised but he couldn’t say no and so Silva and Canales had been left to find something to do in the suite that joined their two rooms together.

“No,” said Silva, not really wanting to talk about it.

“Did you know he’d be here?”

“Of course not. I would have said.”

Canales shrugged. “Did he know you were going to be here?”

Silva opened his mouth but then paused. “Yes,” he mumbled quietly. “I told him as soon as we found out.”

Canales snorted quietly. “Sounds like he really wanted to see you.”

“That’s not why he’s here,” Silva argued quietly but without any conviction. He was happy to see Joe, it made his heart beat faster than he cared to admit, but he hated how much it annoyed Villa. Everything had been perfect between them since they started travelling together and now he could already sense his Master’s bad mood like a cloud over the two of them.

There was a knock at the door and Silva prayed it was just Fernando or someone else checking on them. No such luck. He opened the door to find Joe smiling at him.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” said Canales, hiding his smile as he hurried to his room. Silva turned, hoping to stop him but the door was already shut. He cursed his friend silently.

“Can I come in?” Joe asked.

Silva nodded and went back to the couch. Joe followed and sat very close. Leaning in, he hugged Silva, who couldn’t help but close his eyes. Joe was so big and solid and felt so good... Silva pulled away, licking his lips.

“I’ve missed you,” said Joe.

“I’ve missed you, too. Why didn’t you say you would be here?”

“I only found out a couple of days ago and I wanted to surprise you.”  
Silva rolled his eyes. “Well, you managed that. Villa’s not happy.”

Joe’s face fell at the mention of Silva’s Master. “I don’t care,” he answered brazenly. “Frank and JT invited me and I said yes. It’s nothing to do with him.”

“But you knew we’d be here.”

“And it’s a good alliance for us to have. Vinnie’s Household is still trying to establish itself in Manchester. It’s not all about you, you know?”

Silva looked down, stung by his words. “Sorry.”

“No, I am.” And then Joe was cupping his face in his large hands and making him look up. “I did want to come and see you, too. I’ve missed you.”

As he leant in, Silva bit his lip. Villa had been so mad when they had sort of fooled around together but he had let them kiss before that. Suddenly Joe’s lips were on his and his breath caught. His eyes fell shut automatically and he melted a little. Surely just a kiss wouldn’t cause any trouble?

“Joe,” he murmured, easing back. His friend’s eyes were heavy and it made Silva’s heart jump again. “Villa got mad about what we did. I don’t know if we’re still allowed to do this.”

A smirk grew on Joe’s face. When he had left Valencia he hadn’t known that Villa knew about them doing things they shouldn’t have but Silva had told him over the phone and he found himself not really caring. The memory of Silva beneath him, moaning and clinging to him as they came had gotten him through quite a few lonely nights. So what if they had both been fully dressed and only rubbing up against each other? So what if he wanted much, much more than that? It was a start and it had showed him just how much Silva wanted him too.

“I’m sure we can still kiss,” he told Silva, his voice low and rough. “Besides, there’s no one else here.”

Silva glanced at the door, wondering when Villa would be back.

“M-maybe you should go,” he said quietly.

“Baby, don’t be nervous,” Joe said with a smile. “It’ll be fine.”

He leant in again but Silva turned his head away. Joe turned his attention to his neck instead, making the Pet tremble.

“Villa will be angry. I don’t think we should do this yet.”

“Didn’t you miss me?” There was a teasing tone to Joe’s voice that made Silva squirm. “Can’t you show me?”

Silva pressed his hands against Joe’s chest, meaning to push him away but not quite managing. “J-Joe,” he stuttered, “Villa will be back.”

“And?” He moved his mouth to Silva’s collarbone and felt him wilt beneath his touch.

“Please,” Silva begged, wanting so badly to give in. “Please, don’t make me choose. I love him.”

Joe pulled back, surprised. “I’m not making you choose.”

“You are,” Silva insisted. “If he catches us...”

“He won’t.” Joe stroked his hands needily down Silva’s sides but the Pet pushed them away and scrambled to stand up. Joe followed him. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to do this.”

Joe stepped forward and Silva stepped back. The vampire paused and looked down at him. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“Of course, but I love him and...”

“It’s fine,” Joe cut him off and turned for the door. “I get it.”

Silva didn’t have a chance to stop him before the door was shut and he was left alone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Fabio groaned as Raul slammed into him hard, thrusting in and out hungrily. He was on all fours, down on his elbows with his ass in the air just like Raul had told him to. He couldn’t say he was exactly hating it but it was something of a surprise that his new Master was so eager to fuck him.

Raul arched forward, taking a handful of Fabio’s hair and pulling so that he was forced to lift himself up. He ground his hips inside him, panting for breath as he pressed little kisses against his head. He didn’t smell the same but he was the right height and his hair was the right colour. That was close enough. He arched back, gripping his new subordinate by the hips as he felt himself getting closer. Closing his eyes, Raul imagined that it was Guti beneath him, moaning and rolling his hips like that. He dug his fingers into his skin until they left marks and came hard, claiming the boy even though it wasn’t the one he really wanted.

Pulling out, he collapsed onto the bed, chest rising and falling heavily. Beside him, Fabio lay on his side, whimpering slightly. He glanced at him. He wasn’t a bad boy really but Raul wasn’t sure he wanted him to stay the night. And yet, at the same time he wanted him to curl up against his chest and press kisses into his blonde hair until they both fell asleep.

“You can stay if you want,” he said after some thought, leaving it up to Fabio and in only a few minutes they were both soundly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spain were knocked out by Italy!  
> Wwaaahhhhhh!!!  
> I'm sad. Poor bbs.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t really a walk of shame but Fabio felt like it was as he trailed back to his room the next morning. He could smell Raul all over him and wasn’t sure how to explain it to his lover. He shouldn’t really be mad, Raul was their Master after all, but it had all happened out of the blue.

“Where have you been?” Meireles asked as soon as he stepped through the door to their cosy little attic room. He looked worried as Fabio sat on the bed beside him.

“I was with Raul,” he said.

“All night?” Fabio didn’t look up and realisation dawned on his lover’s face. “How did... what, you... when did this happen?”

“When we were all together last night he just came over to me and.... I couldn’t say no. He’s our Master.”

He gave Meireles a sorry expression and his partner hurried across the bed to hug him tightly. “Oh, no,” he said quickly. “Baby, it’s ok. You’re right, he is our Master now. I’m not mad at you. Besides, maybe this is a good thing, like he forgives you.”

“He said I had been good,” Fabio admitted, leaning his head on his partner’s shoulder.

“You have been.” He kissed his head. “This is a good thing. Besides, I know you love me.”

Fabio smiled as his eyes felt shut and he let Meireles hold him. Things were so different from when they lived in Portugal with Jose. Maybe they had finally found a home where they could be happy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva didn’t say anything about Joe’s visit to his Master that night. He just waited for him to return, asked about what he, JT and Frank had talked about and snuggled up to him so they could sleep. He even lied to Canales about what had happened. The result was that he had no one to discuss Joe’s bad mood with and he found himself in a less than sociable mood.

The afternoon after they arrived, Silva was all alone and decided to go for a walk. He didn’t enjoy how cold it was outside – English weather sucked – but he braved the gardens for a little while before returning inside, shivering all the way up to their suite.

“Cold?” Fernando asked, looking up from where he was waiting on the couch. Silva frowned, his hands still buried in his pockets.

“I don’t know how you put up with this crap weather,” he complained. Fernando only laughed again and went to wrap him in a hug. Silva leant against him gratefully.

“You’re not talking with Villa and the others?”

“I’m not that important. Besides, I’ve been here a while. They know everything I have to say.”

“What is it like here?” Silva asked, not wanting to have Fernando control the conversation. He knew what he would ask about.

“It’s ok.” Fernando sat back down, Silva snuggling up beside him. “JT and Frank are nice and some of the others too. It’s been good to have a break but...”

“What?”

He sighed. “I do miss home.”

“You mean Sergio?”

“Among other things.”

Silva sat up to see Fernando’s expression. “He misses you a lot.”

“He does?”

“Yeah. We stopped off in Madrid for a day before we went back to Valencia and he was asking if you had called me. He said you hadn’t been keeping in touch like you said you would.”

Fernando looked down, shamefully. “I meant to,” he said quietly, “but things have been busy here and I don’t know what to say to him. He always asks when I’m coming back.”

“You do want to go back, right? It’s your home.”

“It is,” he agreed, “but I want some space too. Sergio and I were having a bad time before I left.”

Silva pouted. “You won’t fix it if you’re over here.”

Fernando returned his pout. “Maybe you could help.”

“Me?” Silva’s eyes went big. What could he do?

“Maybe you could talk to him for me.” Fernando turned nervous now, picking at a loose thread on his sleeve. “Whenever we try to talk we just get angry at each other. I don’t think he likes the way I act much anymore but I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong.”

His eyes became watery and Silva kissed his cheek. “Ok,” he promised, unable to say anything else. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Fernando wrapped him in a tight hug and when he spoke again his voice was much stronger. “Thanks. Now, what about Joe coming all this way to see you?”

Silva groaned and let his head fall against Fernando’s shoulder tiredly. Well, he supposed he needed to tell someone what had happened.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mesut stared at Cristiano’s name in his phone, finger hovering over the call button. These days were the worst; when he had little to do and nobody seemed to want his company. Raul spent time with him when he wasn’t busy but he had taken Fabio of all people to his room last night and Sergio spent time with him too but Jesus was currently the one distracting him from Fernando. That left Mesut alone.

Truthfully there were others he could have gone to but part of him wanted to be alone. Still, something made him think of Guti often and usually in a painful, guilty way. His Master had a new lover and the situation was awkward right now. He got the sense everyone was trying to avoid sleeping with him, not sure when something would happen to make either him or Raul erupt.

He could have called Sami, too, like he said he would but he had tried not to. Things were peaceful between them and he wanted to keep it like that. Besides, sneaking around with Sami was what had made Cristiano push him away. He thought of all the terrible things his ex had said to him when he found out about it, and when he found out he had been with Jose without saying anything, and he felt horribly guilty. It was his fault; all his lies that had made Cristiano hate him. He was trying not to do that again, even if Cristiano was all the way in Valencia.

Mesut sighed and put his phone down. He would never answer anyway. They needed to be together, unable to just hang up and pretend it wasn’t happening. That meant one of two things: Either he had to go to Valencia or he had to get Cristiano to come to Madrid.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course JT and Frank had to have a gathering after just a few days. It would have been earlier but there was a little trouble in the city that they had to take care of. London was divided between so many Houses that Silva didn’t even bother to try and keep them straight. All he knew was that Villa wouldn’t let him and Canales go out alone since they didn’t know what parts of the city were safely under JT and Frank’s control and which weren’t. Valencia and Madrid didn’t have problems like this, Silva complained internally.

When the gathering did come he was curious to see the other members of the Household. He and Canales had largely stayed in their private suite until then but Fernando was suddenly eager to introduce them around. Silva managed to forget most of the names straight away and he didn’t like how some of the vampires looked at him. He slipped his hand into Canales’ and found them a safe place to sit in the corner.

Fernando came over a few minutes later with the vampire who had driven them on their first day. His hair was a mass of bouncy curls and he had a bright smile on his face.

“Silva, Canales, this is David Luiz,” Fernando introduced. They sat down without being invited and started talking. At least Luiz talked to them like they weren’t just there for his own amusement. He was quite funny too, if a bit weird. Fernando seemed to like him anyway. In fact, it wasn’t long before Silva noticed how closely they sat next to each other or how Luiz kept laying his hand on Fernando’s knee. Silva shared a look with Canales and pulled a face. No wonder Fernando liked it so much in London.

Before too long Silva noticed Joe stealing glances at him. His friend hadn’t been to see him since that first day and Silva hadn’t dared explore the house to find his room. Saying a quick goodbye to his friends, Silva slipped over to Joe’s side. Villa was deep in conversation with Frank and didn’t seem to notice.

“Hi,” he said, not waiting for Joe to acknowledge him. “I’m sorry I made you mad the other day. Can we please be friends again?”

Joe didn’t have a chance to answer before someone sat down opposite him. “Who’s this?” he asked. “One of Villa’s pets?”

Joe took Silva by the arm and pulled him closer. “Silva,” he told the vampire. “Silva, this is Ashley.” Silva had heard about Ashley Cole and from the way Villa talked about him he didn’t seem like someone Silva wanted to get too close to. He definitely didn’t like the way he looked at him.

“What’s he like?” Ashley asked in English, not failing to notice the way Silva’s brow furrowed in confusion. He was trying to learn English but hadn’t had much practice yet.

“He’s great,” said Joe tightly.

“Oh, come on. You’ve got to give me more than that. Villa’s so protective of his Pets. How did you manage to get one of them?”

Joe shrugged as if it were nothing. “He must just like me more than you.”

Ashley snorted and rolled his eyes. “Villa’s too uptight.”

The conversation continued in English and Silva slumped miserably against Joe’s side. He had preferred staying in his room. At least Joe’s arm was around his shoulder though, and he was stroking his arm so affectionately. Silva glanced up to find Villa watching them but couldn’t feel entirely bad about it. Nothing was going to happen and he was happy Joe seemed to have forgiven him.

After a while, Ashley got up to talk to someone else and Joe leant down to whisper in SIilva’s ear, “I’m sorry I was angry. I just waited so long to see you, that’s all, and it felt like you didn’t care.”

“Of course I care.” Silva turned his big, brown eyes on him. “I’m just trying to keep everyone happy.”

Joe stroked his cheek affectionately and kissed his forehead. “You want to get out of here?”

Silva nodded. “But Villa will be angry.”

“I’ll take you back to your room,” Joe told him. “I’m sure he’ll follow in a few minutes. Besides, you’ve been snuggling up to me for ages. It wouldn’t look very good if people thought I didn’t take you to bed after all that.”

Silva bit his lip but couldn’t help smiling. “Ok,” he said quietly and let Joe help him up.

As expected, Villa returned within ten minutes, Canales at his side. He hurried into his bedroom to find Silva brushing his teeth. He looked up at him brightly.

“I saw you with Joe,” he said, not bothering to beat about the bush.

“He was saving me from Ashley Cole,” Silva told him, coming to wrap his arms around Villa’s neck. He pulled a face. “I don’t like the way he looks at me.”

Villa growled and kissed Silva hard, pulling his body firmly up against his own. Silva moaned softly before nuzzling against his neck. He let himself be led over to the bed. In the doorway, Canales sighed and turned away.

“See you tomorrow,” he said, getting no reply before he closed the door and headed to bed alone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Again?” Miereles asked in surprise as Fabio collapsed, exhausted onto the bed. Raul had had him almost every day since their last gathering and each time they seemed to talk even less. Fabio wasn’t sure if he was being accepted into the family or punished.

“It was ok,” he mumbled, face in the pillow.

His lover crept closer, stroking his hand soothingly over his ass. He was starting to get a little sick of his new Master taking up all of his partner’s time.

“It’s ok,” Fabio mumbled again. “It was just a blowjob. He was busy.”

“You know, he has Pets for this kind of thing,” Miereles told him unhappily.

“I know,” Fabio sighed, “but it’s better than being ignored.”

“Maybe we should see if I can join in,” Miereles suggested. “At least them I’d get to see you once in a while.”

Fabio smiled and reached a lazy arm up to pull his lover to him. “Love you,” he murmured against his neck.

“Love you too,” Miereles replied.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Guti was pouting. Esteban had been on the phone to Mata for almost an hour. They talked to each other practically every day. What more could they possibly have to say to each other?

“Who is he talking to?” Sergio asked, sitting beside him.

“Mata.”

“Again?”

Guti shrugged. “It’s nice he has a friend.”

Sergio rolled his eyes. “Are you just sitting here waiting for him?”

“Not much else to do. No one else here dares talk to me in case they piss Raul off.”  
“I talk to you,” Sergio reminded him.

Guti reached out to stroke his hair. “You’re a good boy. Any word from Fernando?”

“No, but Silva called the other day and said he was asking about me.”

“That’s good.”

Sergio shrugged and snuggled down beside his Master. Esteban didn’t even notice. “This place is no fun anymore,” he said quietly. “Everyone’s miserable or trying to tiptoe around Raul.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have come back,” Guti said quietly. He wasn’t sure why he had. When Raul had invited him he thought... well, it didn’t matter what he had thought. Clearly he had been wrong.

“I’m glad you came,” Sergio told him, looking up with such sweet, trusting eyes. Guti smiled. His Sergio had become so capable over the years but he still needed some protecting once in a while. Everyone did. Everyone except Raul, apparently. And he didn’t know why that still hurt him so much.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m bored,” Canales announced, slumping down on the couch.

“Me too,” Silva agreed. “What should we do?”

“There’s nothing to do. We’re not allowed out or anything.”

Silva kept silent but he agreed. Every day they had been stuck inside JT and Frank’s home. The furthest they could go outside was to the gardens which he already felt he knew inside out. Villa had explained that London had too many rival families and he wanted to check out what areas were safe before he risked letting them out but the two Pets really were going stir crazy. In Paris and Madeira they had gone out all the time.

“Well, Villa’s out with JT and Frank tonight,” said Silva hopefully. “Maybe he’ll take us out after that. He’ll know how safe it is then.”

“He’ll take you out,” Canales mumbled but Silva didn’t hear because right at that moment someone knocked on the door. Lazily Silva stood up and went to go answer. He found Fernando and David Luiz at the door, smiling widely.

“Are you busy?” Fernando asked.

“No. What’s up?”

“We thought we should have a little party, since you guys aren’t allowed out yet and our Masters aren’t here to keep an eye on us.” He gave Silva a wink.

“Really?” Silva brightened instantly. Finally, something to do.

“Of course. Come on, everyone’s already downstairs.”

Wow, this was a proper party. He wondered who else would be there. Hopefully not Ashley.

“Are you coming?” Fernando looked past Silva at Canales who had already stood up and was heading back to his room. He stopped in surprise.

“Me?”

“Of course,” Fernando laughed. Canales hurried over to them and they headed downstairs to one of the rooms Silva had still never been into. There were quite a few vampires there, including Joe who Silva noticed straight away, and plenty of alcohol too.

Luiz picked up a couple of bottles and pushed them into the Pet’s hands. Silva wasted no time but Canales stared at his for a few seconds.

“You’ve drank before, right?”  
Canales flushed slightly. “Of course,” he lied, lifting the bottle to his lips.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You called for me?” Mesut asked, entering Raul’s office. His Master smiled warmly.

“I did. There’s a little bit of trouble in Valencia. Nothing serious but it takes a little more manpower to sort out than they have without Villa in town. I was planning on sending Iker and David to help out an was wondering if you would like to go with them?”

“To Valencia?” Mesut’s heart began to pound. Valencia. Cristiano. Oh God, yes, yes, yes, yes!

“Well, you used to go quite often and you’ll never make up with Cristiano while you’re stuck here.”

Mesut practically leapt on his Master, flinging his arms around his neck and burying his face against his shoulder. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Raul laughed. He really didn’t like to see his Pet so miserable and Mesut had been behaving so well since he and Cristiano had broken up. They deserved a chance to patch things up instead of never talking about things. Like him and Guti, he thought ruefully.

“Just do me one favour,” he said.

Mesut looked up, nodding already. “Anything.”

“Make sure Cristiano knows how much you love him. I’m not saying it’ll fix everything but you’ll regret it if you don’t.”

Mesut nodded again. “When do we leave?” he asked. He wanted to go before the nerves set in and he changed his mind.

“I already told Iker. As soon as he’s ready you can go.” Raul leant down to kiss Mesut gently. “I hope it works out for you.”

Mesut hugged him again, as tightly as he could, before getting up, almost falling, and scampering out the door. He bumped into Jesus half way up the stairs.

“That was quick,” he commented.

“Oh, he didn’t want sex,” Mesut explained, a little out of breath in his excitement. “He’s sending Iker to Valencia and I get to go with him.”

“Good for you,” Jesus said, hugging his friend. “I hope you and Cris work things out. I just thought he called you for a quickie.”

Mesut snorted. “Apparently he’s getting those from Fabio now.”

Jesus’ face fell. “What? Where did you hear that?”  
“Just around.” Mesut shrugged and bounced on the balls of his feet, eager to find Iker.

“He wouldn’t do that,” said Jesus. “Not after Fabio attacked me and Silva.”

Mesut only shrugged again. It was just a rumour he had heard. “Anyway, got to go,” he said, and made a break for it before Jesus asked any more questions.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Canales had decided he didn’t like alcohol all that much. It made him feel like crap. Still, he kept drinking, maybe just because whenever his hand was empty someone shoved a bottle into it. He found himself sitting alone in the corner of the room, scared to get up in case he couldn’t walk in a straight line anymore.

Across the room, Silva was laughing and talking with Joe and some of his friends. They sat so close together. Villa wouldn’t like that but Canales was confused as anyone about what Joe was and wasn’t allowed to do with Silva anymore. Fernando and Luiz had talked to them for quite a while too but now they were in the far corner, kissing each other in a way that made Canales feel uncomfortable to look at them.

Someone sat down, peeling the bottle from his fingers. He looked over lazily. He had been introduced to this guy. What the hell was his name?

“You’re drunk,” the man said. Canales nodded, unable to think of anything else. “You’re such a lightweight.”

Canales opened his mouth and closed it again. What was he supposed to say?

“I’m Eden,” the guy introduced. “Canales, right?”

Canales nodded. “Yeah,” he managed.

“First time drinking?”

“No!”

Eden laughed and Canales ducked his head. “Yeah,” he conceded quietly.

“It’s ok.” Eden wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. “Someone should have been keeping an eye on you but I guess your friends are busy.”

Canales glanced up from under his hair. “They’re always busy,” he mumbled. “They haven’t even noticed.”

He managed not to blush as Eden stroked the hair off his face and made him look up. “Poor kid,” he said softly. “No more getting drunk on your own, ok?”

Canales pulled a face. “I thought it would be fun down here,” he said.

“There’s always favoured Pets, unfortunately,” Eden explained. Canales already knew that though. Villa loved Silva. Thierry loved Bojan. He ranked below both of them and no one else seemed to notice them.

“You’re just young,” Eden said, as if reading his thoughts.

“I’m not that young,” he said indignantly. Bojan was pretty much the same age and plenty of people noticed him. Maybe it was because they already knew he was sleeping with Thierry. He even got Villa sometimes. Canales had never been given more than a few kisses from his Masters and, on occasion, Villa let Silva kiss him too but that was never talked about the next day.

“I think you need to go to bed,” Eden told him.

“No.” Canales shook his head and pouted. “I want to stay.”

To his surprise, Eden reached up and traced a finger over his bottom lip. His mouth fell open slightly at the touch and he was sure he would have felt nervous had he not been so drunk.

“You’re a cute kid,” Eden told him softly.

“I’m not a kid.”

“Oh really?” Eden was smiling again and leaning in and it was all Canales could do to keep breathing. But then Eden stopped, however over his mouth.

“Have you ever kissed anyone, besides your Masters?”

He shook his head. Silva didn’t count, he was fairly certain, and something about Eden (or maybe the alcohol) made him want to be honest.

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

Canales nodded just a little and Eden lowered his mouth to Canales’. The kiss was soft and gentle, leaving Canales’ lips tingling where Eden’s had brushed ever so warmly over his own. Before it could become anything more heated, Eden pulled slowly away.

“See,” he said. “Someone noticed you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Silva jerked awake and looked down sleepily. There were arms around him but that wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was how long they were. And the rest of the body was....

He looked up to see Joe smiling at him sleepily. How long had he been asleep? And why were they on the floor of the sitting room that the party had been in? Everything came back to him in a rush and he sat up quickly, quickly regretting it as the room spun around him. Joe followed, looking concerned. He wrapped an arm around him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he said softly.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” a voice sighed behind them. “Can’t we leave you lot alone for five minutes?”

Silva spun around, heart pounding, to see Frank enter the room, looking incredibly pissed off. He made a beeline for Ashley and dragged him to his feet but Silva didn’t pay attention to what he said. He had already noticed Villa standing in the doorway.

“Villa,” he whimpered, shrugging Joe’s hand off his shoulder and turning around properly. He had barely started to move before Villa was marching towards him. He grabbed Silva by the arm and hauled him to his feet.

“Villa,” Joe started but shut up, unable to find the right thing to say. Besides Villa was already out the door, dragging Silva behind him.

“Villa, I’m so sorry,” the Pet begged, stumbling to keep up. “We didn’t do anything.”

He felt Villa grip on his wrist tighten.

“Please, I love you. You know that.”

But Villa didn’t reply. He didn’t even look at him. Silva hung his head shamefully as they passed JT, who looked on with mild interest to see how Villa was handling his badly behaved Pet. They marched straight up to their room where Villa threw the door open and dragged Silva to the far side of the room.

“Sit,” he ordered.

Silva only looked down in confusion. There was nothing to sit on but the floor.

“NOW!”

He jumped and immediately dropped to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest protectively. Villa turned away from him as Silva felt tears slip down his cheeks. He knew Villa hated him being with Joe, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it, and finding them together like that... well, he had a right to be suspicious.

“I... I didn’t...”

“Shut up.” Villa knelt down before him, producing a pair of handcuffs. Where had they come from? He clipped one around Silva’s wrist and fastened the other to the radiator beside him before Silva even knew what was happening.

“What are you doing?” Silva squeaked as Villa stood up.

“You’re a Pet,” Villa told him coldly, “and this is your punishment.”

“Villa,” Silva called after him as he started to leave, rattling the handcuffs uselessly. “I’m sorry. Please, I didn’t know he would be there. Please, Villa. Please!”

But the door shut hard and Silva was left alone.

Villa didn’t immediately go to Canales’ room but after a while he found himself there and saw Canales curled up under the covers. He shrank at the sight of his Master. Villa sat on the bed.

“I saw Eden before,” he said softly.

Canales eyes went wide. The shouting in the room next door had woken him and he had been waiting for Villa to come and punish him as well. He didn’t deserve such terrible Pets when he was nothing but kind to them.

“I’m sorry,” Canales whimpered softly.

To his surprise, Villa smiled a little, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “He said you kissed.”

“It was just one kiss. He didn’t try anything else.”

Villa nodded. “I know, sweetie.” Eden had said the same thing when he approached Villa, who hadn’t even had a chance to get to his room. Eden had been waiting to tell him about kissing his Pet, asking his forgiveness at being so impulsive and telling him that it wasn’t Canales’ fault. That was what had tipped them off to the party in the first place.

Villa kissed his Pet’s head gently. “Eden told me what happened. He said you were lonely.”

Canales only shrugged and looked down.  
“I’m glad someone noticed you.” Villa stroked the boy’s hair soothingly. “I should notice you more. I’m sorry, little one.”

“It’s not your fault,” Canales said. “You love Silva and Thierry loves Bojan. I know that.”

Lifting the covers and wrapping himself around Canales’ warm body, Villa sighed. “That doesn’t mean we should be allowed to forget you. He said you’ve been drinking.”

“Yeah,” Canales mumbled. “My head is starting to hurt.”

Villa managed a more genuine smile this time. “It’ll be worse tomorrow,” he warned. “I’ll look after you, though.”

Relieved, Canales snuggled closer. “Eden was nice,” he risked saying. “It was only one kiss and then he brought me upstairs but he didn’t try anything.”

“Good,” Villa replied, closing his eyes. “At least some people have some manners with my Pets.”

“I didn’t see them do anything,” Canales pointed out, trying to help Silva though he knew how difficult this must all be for Villa. His Master stroked the hair off his forehead and placed a little kiss there before pulling him closer.

“You should sleep,” he said. “You’re going to feel awful in the morning.”

Canales closed his eyes and let his Master hold him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Fernando fell back onto the bed, dragging Luiz with him, trying not to lose contact with his mouth. Their kisses downstairs had been one thing but as soon as they reached the door to his friend’s bedroom there had been no need to hold back. They kissed hungrily, hands everywhere. Luiz started kissing down his partner’s neck but stopped when Fernando giggled.

“What?” he asked, pulling back.

“Your hair,” said Fernando, pushing his fingers into it. “It tickles.”

Luiz smiled and kissed him again. He had been away the first few weeks Fernando had been there so they hadn’t met straight away, but after that he had made his interest pretty clear. It took a little free time and a couple of drinks to get him to finally react to all of Luiz’s little touches in a more than friendly manner though. From the second Fernando had walked into the room that night, Luiz had known he would finally be able to have him.

Fernando groaned against his mouth, hands under his shirt and dragging it off. The first time would be quick and passionate if only because they knew they had plenty of time for it to be more than that later on. They didn’t stop kissing at all as they undressed each other, even if those kisses were also on shoulders and chests and wherever else their hungry mouths could reach.

Finally naked, Luiz pushed Fernando back down, admiring the view. He licked his lips and gave a predatory grin. Fernando returned the smile and wiggled his hips eagerly. They were both already hard and Luiz didn’t bother to touch him. He knelt between his wide open legs, rubbing his cock over his entrance. Fernando groaned indulgently. Luiz pushed in just a little, experimentally, and saw a smile lift the corners of Fernando’s mouth. That was all the encouragement he needed to push forward more forcefully.

“Oh, shit,” he groaned as Fernando opened around him. He reached up to cling to Luiz’s arms until they started a steady pace. Luiz dropped to his elbows, watching the reaction on his new lover’s face as he sent pleasure tingling through his body.

“More,” Fernando told him, reaching up to capture his mouth again and rolling his hips in encouragement. Luiz slammed into him with long, powerful thrusts and Fernando moaned into his mouth. As the pressure built between them, Luiz ‘s thrusts became quicker until he felt Fernando tighten and shiver around him. He let himself relax into it, cumming inside his partner only seconds after he felt the wetness of Fernando’s own orgasm between them.

He pulled out quickly, collapsing beside Fernando. Still smiling, they kissed again and curled up in each other’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

“I don’t know why you brought him here.” Cristiano sat down heavily in the seat behind Villa’s desk. Iker, David and Mesut had just arrived and nobody had mentioned to him that his ex was coming along. When he first saw him he thought he might throw up.

“Raul told us to,” Iked said with a shrug. “He was just moping around without you so I suppose he wanted to send him here and get the two of you to work it out.”

“You think it’s that easy?” Cristiano chewed at a nail.

“We just want to help. Everyone knows you’re miserable without each other.”

Cristiano pouted but didn’t deny it. “It was his fault,” he grumbled.

“True,” Iker agreed. “But he is sorry and he hasn’t been with anyone, to my knowledge, since he left. He’s young, give him a second chance.”

Cristiano chewed his bottom lip before sighing. “Fine,” he said. “He can stay, but I can’t promise anything.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva wasn’t looking at the door when he heard it open. He had finally managed to curl up on the floor and sleep for a while but was glad Villa had finally come back to him. He turned and looked up, neck aching, only to find Fernando.

“Where’s Villa?” he asked.

“He’s busy.” Fernando crouched down to unlock the handcuffs. “He said I had to let you go to the bathroom.”

“Thanks.” Silva hurried into the bathroom and when he returned he found Fernando sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I got in trouble for not watching you.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Silva told him, rubbing his sore wrist. “You were too busy with Luiz.” He glanced up but Fernando was already looking down, trying not to smile. “I take it you had fun with him last night.”

“Yeah,” Fernando grinned. “It was fun.” Truthfully, he wanted to still be in bed with Luiz but Villa had gotten in the way of that.

“What about Sergio?” Silva asked, coming to sit beside him.

Immediately Fernando’s face fell. “It’s complicated with him.”

“Because you’re not talking to him. I told him you missed him.”

With a sigh, Fernando stood up. “Villa said you didn’t need to be handcuffed anymore,” Fernando told him, changing the subject, “but you’re not allowed outside the room.”

“Nando...”

“I’ll see you later.” And with that Silva was alone again, left to lie on the bed and wait for Villa to finally come and talk to him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Without even thinking, Cristiano knew who it was knocking at his door. He thought about not answering but decided against it. A little bit of him really did want to see Mesut again. And what Iker had said about him not sleeping with anybody.... well, that had been interesting.

“Can we talk?” Mesut asked before Cristiano had a chance to slam the door or tell him to leave. To his surprise, Cristiano held the door open and gestured him inside. Mesut sat on the bed, fiddling nervously with his sleeves.

“I didn’t know you coming.”

Mesut looked up. “It was last minute.”

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes before Cristiano sighed. Everything Mesut had done still hurt him and he didn’t want to forgive him but he hated the constant pain he was feeling.

“Look, Mes, I don’t want to be mad at you but what you did...”

Mesut looked up, almost excited. It was the first time Cristiano had admitted to not completely hating him. “I’m sorry,” he managed after a pause. “I miss you, Cris. If I had known you would hate me this much I would never have done all that stuff.”

Cristiano held his tongue and didn’t say that Mesut had known, at least on some level, that he would be hurt and that’s why he hadn’t told him about Jose and Sami. Instead he said, “I don’t hate you. I hate that you lied to me. I never got mad at you sleeping with other people before.”

Hanging his head, Mesut tried to hold back his tears. He had no excuse. He had kept Jose and Sami a secret because he was selfish and scared to tell the truth. That was all.

“I understand about Jose,” Cristiano told him patiently. “You knew I had history with him but I hadn’t told you the full story and he had permission to be with you so you couldn’t really say no, but Sami?”

“I know,” Mesut said softly. “I was confused. I thought he was in love with me and then he just called it off out of nowhere. When I found out he did love me still I just couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry I was so selfish.”

“You could have told me. I would have let you have him.”

“I guess I was worried he would hurt me again. I didn’t want you to see me be that stupid.”

Cristiano sighed and forced himself to reach out and tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ex’s crinkly ear. It took a lot of strength to pull back when Mesut looked up at him with those huge eyes. Couldn’t he just push him down and make love to him and they could talk about everything tomorrow? He knew Mesut would let him.

“You should go,” he said quietly.

Mesut stood reluctantly and edged towards the door. He paused before he left, looking back at Cristiano. “Are we...?”

“We’re getting there,” Cristiano told him. “I’ll see you later.”

Mesut nodded and left. Maybe they would talk more tomorrow. Maybe they would get a little closer to being right again. Or at least being friends.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was another few hours before Villa returned to his room and when he did Silva sat up instantly.

“I’m sorry about Joe,” he said. He had been thinking about what to say for a long time and wasn’t going to miss his chance. “I’m sorry I kissed him... again, but I hate when you treat me like this. You said you wouldn’t treat me like a Pet when it was just the two of us. I know you had to do something in front of John and Frank but-“

He was suddenly shut up by Villa’s hand across his mouth. “I was angry at you,” he said. “You should have been looking after Canales rather than letting him get wasted while you kissed someone you know I don’t like you being with.”

He removed his hand and Silva opened his mouth to argue but Villa was still speaking.

“I’m sorry I treated you so badly,” he said. “I know I shouldn’t have done that and we should have talked about it but I feel like every time my back is turned you’re with him. I’m worried you’ll leave me... like Mata did.”

“Mata didn’t leave,” Silva said, softening at his Master’s honesty. “Zlatan took him away.”

Villa shook his head and sat down. “I let him be with anyone he wanted because it was the only way to stop him thinking I was too jealous and possessive. I just wanted to make him happy. But I know there were others he never told me about. Even when Zlatan took him, I did wonder if the others were right and he had just run off. And now I love you even more and there’s this other guy that wants you and...”

He trailed off, looking down at his hands. He hated that Silva so transparently wanted Joe. He hated wondering if Silva thought about the other vampire when they were in bed together.

“Villa,” Silva said quietly, pressing up against him. “I love you. I’m sorry that I keep hurting you but this whole thing is so confusing. I’m supposed to be a Pet and you want me to play along and act like in front of everyone else but then I never know what’s going to hurt you and... I don’t know how to fix this.”

Villa looked at him sadly for a second before burying his face against his shoulder. He loved the feel of this boy so much more than anything else. “I don’t know either,” he admitted. “I hate having to make the decisions all the time.”

Despite the situation, Silva managed to smile a little. Villa didn’t often admit his shortcomings so easily. He was too used to being the responsible Master vampire all the time.

“Can we go home soon?” Silva asked, nudging Villa’s head from its resting place. “I don’t like it here very much.”

“Really? But what about Joe?”

“I’d rather be with you,” Silva admitted honestly.

And when Villa kissed him it was with so much love and passion that he knew he would always make the same choice, over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Villa snuggled against Silva’s neck, distracting him as he tried to get dressed. “I like you better without clothes,” he said. Silva only laughed and managed to slip away. He stuck his tongue out at his Master as he finally managed to pull his shirt on.

“I was thinking,” said Villa, leaning back on the bed and refusing to rise to his bait, “why don’t you and Canales go out tonight?”

“Really? But I thought it was too dangerous around here.”

Villa shrugged. “I’ve seen the area nearby and it seems ok. Besides, you must be bored stuck in here.”

“A little,” he admitted.

“I’ll ask Nando to take you. He knows which clubs are safest.”

Silva smiled widely and kissed his lover. At least he would finally get to see a little bit of London before they went home.

Villa smiled to see his partner so happy. “Just don’t let Canales get drunk, ok?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jesus was in a good mood. Mesut was back in Valencia, hopefully patching things up with Cristiano, and Guti was back in town too, albeit with Esteban instead of Raul. All in all things seemed to be looking up. Maybe he was being too optimistic but... well, sometimes you just wake up in a good mood.

He walked down the corridor to Raul’s room, wondering if his Master needed him for anything. He hadn’t seen much of him for a while but he prided himself on being a good Pet and didn’t just sit around waiting for his Masters to come to him.

Knocking on the door, he called Raul’s name but didn’t wait for an answer before pushing it open. He stepped inside and the smile on his face froze for a second before completely disappearing.

“What are you doing?”

Raul was in bed with Fabio. The same Fabio who, on Jose’s orders, had attacked Pets in Valencia. Pets including Jesus. And there was his Master, lying behind Fabio, his arm over him like it was the most normal thing in the world. He lifted up, the covers pulling back to show Fabio’s naked chest.

“Jesus,” he said gently. He knew how this looked to his Pet. “Now, just hear me out.”

“How could you?” Jesus accused, not listening to a word Raul said. “He tried to kill me!”

“Jesus.” Raul’s voice became more serious but it just made Jesus back away.

“How could you?” he repeated, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes. “I hate you.”

He turned and ran, hearing Raul calling his name but ignoring it. The image of Fabio naked in bed with his Master was driving him crazy. How could Raul forgive him after what he did? He didn’t even know where he was running to until he threw open the door of Guti’s room.

“Jesus! What’s wrong?”

Guti barely had a chance to look up before Jesus had crawled onto his lap, burying his face against his shoulder.

“I hate him,” he sobbed. “I hate him so much.”

“Who?” Guti pulled him closer and kissed his head.

“Raul.”

“Why?”

“He’s sleeping with Fabio, even after what he did to me. He doesn’t care at all.”

Guti froze. That didn’t sound like Raul at all. He cared about his Pets so much, especially little Jesus. “Are you sure?”

“I saw them!”

“Ok, baby. It’s ok.” He stroked Jesus’ hair and let him cry against his shoulder. What the hell was going on?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva had avoided Joe all day but he knew his friend had heard about them leaving. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be mad about it or not but he wanted to be selfish for a little while and not have his night out ruined. He could deal with feeling bad again tomorrow instead.

Fernando came, with Luiz in tow, to pick up him and Canales and drive them into the city. They didn’t g very far but the club they came to was quite an exclusive one with a queue that seemed to go half way down the street. They skipped it and walked straight in. Canales had been worried that he was too young and would be turned away but Luiz only laughed at him and said he could get anyone in. It seemed that was true.

After a few drinks, although Canales stayed sensibly sober and Fernando didn’t bother since he was driving, the party was in full swing. They danced together, switching partners, until Silva and Canales needed a break and then they laughed and joked together for the rest of the night. It was just the stress relief Silva needed.

After a few hours they left, Canales already looking half asleep. Silva didn’t want to admit it but he was starting to lag too. They drove home in silence, the roads quiet due to the late hour. Silva closed his eyes and rested his head against the window, too tired to worry that it was so uncomfortable.

Suddenly there was a screech of tyres and the car jerked. Fernando swore, gripping the wheel tightly and Silva opened his eyes to see them skidding across the black ice. Before he even knew what was happening the car flipped over. The last thing he heard was Canales’ scream before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

“Where is he?” The door slammed against the wall as Villa stormed through it, his face a mixture of anger and worry. Fernando shrank down in the uncomfortable hospital chair and was thankful of Luiz’s arm around him.

“He’s in there,” he managed to say, nodding towards the door across from them. “The doctor’s still with him. He said no one could see him yet.”

Villa’s eyes narrowed as he passed them but he didn’t slow down for a second, pushing his way into the room. Frank and JT stepped forward, having driven Villa to the hospital as soon as they got the news.

“Are you ok?” Frank asked gently, coming to sit beside Fernando and Luiz. JT stayed standing. They both nodded but Fernando kept his eyes on the ground.

“We’re fine,” said Luiz. “Just a few cuts and bruises.”

Frank nodded but hadn’t doubted their physical health too much, they were vampires after all. There could be other consequences of thing like this though. Before he could ask anything else, Villa was ushered out of the room by a doctor. He looked paler than he had when he went in and the doctor patted his arm tentatively before leaving him.

“How is he?” JT risked asking.

“He’s still unconscious,” Villa said softly. “I need to check on Canales.”

Before they could say anything else Villa had turned and walked to the next door along. He went in to find Canales lying on the bed, looking out the window. He turned at the sound of the door and looked so relieved at the sight of his Master that Villa hurried over to him.

“How are you? Are you hurt?”

“Broken arm,” said Canales, lifting his left arm to show the cast around it. “They said it wasn’t too bad, considering.”

Villa stroked the messy hair off his forehead and pressed a kiss to his skin. “The doctor said you were unconscious.”

“For a while. They want to keep me in, just to be safe.”

“Is there anything else?”

Canales shrugged. “Lots of things ache,” he admitted. His hand trembled a little as Villa took it in his own. “How’s Silva?”

Villa looked down and his throat tightened.

“Villa?”

“He’ll be fine. You just get some reset, ok? We’ll take you home tomorrow.”

Canales nodded but frowned. He knew Villa was keeping something from him but he was too tired to ask and sensed his Master wouldn’t tell him even if he did. Instead he laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At some point Villa managed to sleep, sharing the edge of Canales’ bed, and when he woke up it was almost morning. He sat up carefully, rubbing at the ache in his neck and for a second didn’t remember what had happened the night before. Then it all came rushing back to him and he stumbled off the bed. Looking back to make sure he hadn’t woken his Pet, Villa headed for the door and Silva’s room. The waiting room was empty. Someone must have taken Fernando and Luiz home. Good, he thought. He didn’t want to see anyone.

Nervously he pushed open the door but found Silva still unconscious in the empty room. He crept closer, pulling up a chair so he could sit and take his partner’s hand in his own.

“Silva?” he whispered. There was no response.

“Baby, come on, please. It’s time to wake up.”

He looked at his Pet, waiting for a flicker of the eyelids or a murmur or something but Silva was silent. Exhaustion crept over Villa and he leant his head down, pressing it against Silva’s hand.

“Please,” he said, voice half hidden as he spoke into the bed covers. “I need you to wake up. I’m so worried about you. I’m sorry I was angry at you about Joe. Please just wake up and you can do whatever you want, I promise. Just don’t leave me, ok?”

He squeezed Silva’s hand but it was limp and unresponsive. Unable to hold back anymore, tears slid down Villa’s cheeks until he had started crying in earnest. His body shook with each sob but he never let go of Silva’s hand. At some point, when his tears had subsided, he felt into an uneasy sleep.

The sun had begun to show palely through the window when he shifted and started to wake. His first thought was for how much his neck ached but a split-second later he realised Silva’s fingers were wriggling in his grip. He looked up and his heart leaped to see his partner’s blurry eyes looking at him.

“Silva!”

Silva blinked, looking confused. “Where am I?”

Villa was up in a second, unable to keep the smile off his face. He kept one hand in his lover’s grip and used the other to stroke his cheek gently. “You’re in hospital. There was a car accident but everything’s ok now, you’re going to be fine.”

Silva peered up at him, still confused. “Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duuuuuunnn!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations Portugal!!!!  
> Euro 2016 Champions!

“What’s going on?” Mesut asked as he hurried into the room. Cristiano had called Iker and David in a few minutes earlier before sending word for Mesut. He looked around at their grave faces and his heart sank. Something bad had happened.

“There was an accident,” Iker told him. “Silva, Canales and Fernando were in a car crash.”

“Oh, God, are they ok?”

“Canales and Fernando are fine but Silva was unconscious for a while and now... well, he doesn’t seem to remember anything.”

“About the crash?”

“About anything.”

Mesut’s mouth fell open. How on Earth was Villa going to deal with that? Cristiano stood up, the others following his lead.

“He’s asked me to go to London and help out,” Cristiano told him. “Iker and David are going to stay here. Everything’s starting to settle down around here so I think it’ll be fine.”

Mesut nodded and moved aside to let Iker and David out the door. Before he could follow, Cristiano had caught his hand and pulled him back in.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as the door shut behind him and they were alone.

“I want you to come with me.”

“What?”

“To London. I’ll talk to Iker or Raul or whoever, I just.... I feel like we’re getting back on track and maybe I need you there.”

Mesut’s heart fluttered and he squeezed Cristiano’s hand. “Of course,” he said, as if it was nothing. “I’ll help however I can.”

Cristiano leant in and for a second Mesut thought he was going to kiss him but at the last moment Cristiano turned to kiss his cheek instead. “Thank you,” he said, pulling back. “You’ll have to pack quickly. We need to be there as soon as we can.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Canales snuggled up on Villa’s lap, letting his Master hold him and saying nothing. Silva wasn’t allowed to come home yet, not while the doctors were still running tests, but Canales had been given the all clear. Frank had told Villa he should come home and reminded him that Canales needed taking care of too. It had taken a little persuading since Villa didn’t want to leave Silva’s side, but eventually he saw the sense in it. He had called Cristiano as soon as they were out of the car and ever since had been sitting in their suite, Canales snuggled up to him.

Apparently Silva couldn’t remember anything about his own life. When the doctors had started questioning him it had all been too much. That was when Villa had been made to leave the room so Silva could rest.

“When is Cristiano coming?” Canales asked, just to say something.

“Soon as he can.”

Canales nodded. “Have you told Raul?”

“Not yet.”

Canales became silent again. He supposed it hurt to keep telling people over and over. Villa was dealing with it all surprisingly quietly. It was like it was still sinking in. Since they had arrived home he had barely said anything and just kept staring off into space. Canales hoped Silva’s memory came back soon. The doctors said it might but then again, they also said that it might never.

“Villa?” he said quietly, looking up. “Can I sleep with you tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

His Master turned to him and managed to force a little smile. “Of course,” he said and kissed Canales’ cheek before pulling him closer and holding him tightly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ever since he had found out about Raul and Fabio, Jesus had been hiding in Guti’s room. Esteban didn’t seem to mind when he found out and even let Jesus share the bed with them. Eventually, however, the time came when Jesus had to venture into the house again. The first few hours he managed it without bumping into his other Master, who seemed reluctant to go anywhere near Guti’s room. Jesus’ luck ran out though when he walked into Raul in the corridor.

“Don’t talk to me,” he insisted, after his eyes had gone wide with surprise.

“Jesus,” Raul said, catching a hold of him. “Please just listen to me. It wasn’t about you.”

“Exactly. You didn’t even think about me. It’s bad enough you took him in in the first place. Now I have to see him everywhere in my own home.”

“Baby, he won’t hurt you. He was just following orders and he took his punishment for it.”

Jesus frowned, his mouth turning into a thin line. He knew Raul spoke the truth but it still hurt him, and honestly he was a little scared of Fabio. Raul recognised the stubborn expression on his Pet’s face and stepped closer.

“Baby,” he said softly, “you mean the world to me. I would never put you in danger.”

“But why are you sleeping with him?” Jesus whined.

Raul’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he could answer. “I can’t really explain it to you. I won’t do it again,” he said, though the idea of giving up on his little fantasy of Guti lay like a stone in his stomach.

“Really?”

“I promise. Your happiness is more important.”

Jesus shrugged. “I just wish you had told me. Walking in on you like that....”

Raul kissed him and pulled him into a cuddle. “It won’t happen again.” He felt Jesus sigh and relax against him. At least he had succeeded in not pushing away another person he cared about, like he had with Guti.


	11. Chapter 11

“How is he?” Canales asked, peeping around the door to Silva and Villa’s room. They had arrived home from the hospital a little while ago and now Silva was tucked up in bed. He had been quiet and a little wide-eyed ever since he had arrived. Canales had managed to say hello and introduce himself but he could tell how weird this all was for Silva.

“He’s asleep,” said Villa. “He hasn’t remembered anything yet.” He got up off the bed, finally, and crossed over to Canales who wrapped his arms around his waist.

“It’ll take a while,” Canales reminded him. The doctor’s had said Silva should be in familiar surroundings to maximise his chances of remembering things. “The stress of all this stuff is probably getting in the way. When he relaxes it’ll come back to him more easily.”

“You sound so sure,” Villa told him.

Canales shrugged. He wanted to say that one of them should be but he didn’t. Instead he just kissed Villa’s cheek and untangled his arms. There was a knock at the door to Canales’ room and he looked up in surprise. Villa nudged him towards it and Canales went to answer it. He opened the door to find Eden looking down at him.

“Eden?” he said in surprise.

“I just wanted to see how you are,” the vampire told him. “How’s your arm?”

Canales looked down at his cast and shrugged. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“That’s good.”

Villa stepped forward to shut the door between his room and Canales’. “I’ll give you two some space,” he said. Canales started to blush before the door was even shut and as soon as it was Eden’s lips were on his, albeit very briefly.

“I’m glad you’re ok. I was worried.”

Canales smiled at his concern. “Do you want to come in?”

Meanwhile, next door, Villa had went back to the bed. He lay down, facing Silva and watching him peacefully sleep. One of his hands was sticking out of the covers and Villa reached out for it, covering it gently with his own. For a second Silva didn’t react, but then his fingers wrapped around Villa’s and held on firmly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Raul hadn’t expected to find anyone in his room when he entered it and even if he had, the last person he would have guessed was Guti. He froze as soon as he saw the other vampire sitting on what used to be their shared bed.

“What are you doing here?”

Guti rose as Raul shut the door behind himself but made no move to come closer. “We need to talk,” he said.

“About what?” Raul stepped into the room but kept his distance from Guti. He refused to look at him.

“About Jesus. I heard what you did with Fabio. It really upset him.”

“It’s fine,” Raul answered brusquely. “We already talked yesterday and sorted it all out.”

“So he said but he’s my Pet too, Raul. You didn’t even think about him.”

“And you did?” Raul’s head shot up. “You thought about him when you left without a word? Do you even know how broken up he was about that?”

Guti’s jaw tightened and he stepped closer to Raul who stood his ground. “I apologised for that.”

“And I’ve apologised for this. Don’t act all high and mighty, Guti. It doesn’t suit you.”

Guti grabbed his wrist before he could turn away and pulled him closer. Their eyes burned as they met. There was barely an inch between them and suddenly the air seemed electrified. This was the closest they had ever been since Guti returned and neither of them was prepared for it.

“Why are you here?” Raul asked, fighting to hold Guti’s fierce, blue gaze.

“I came about Jesus.”

Raul shook his head. “I mean in Madrid. Are you just here to torture me? To lord it over me with your new boyfriend?”

For a second Guti’s mouth parted in surprise. He let go of Rual’s wrist, his fingers sliding down his bare skin until he was holding his ex’s hand. Raul gave a reactionary squeeze.

“You invited me,” he said quietly.  
Raul finally dropped his gaze.

“Why?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Raul,” Guti said softly, “tell me what you want from me.”

He watched as Raul’s eyes remained stubbornly, defensively on the ground. He fought to keep his voice steady when he spoke again but the words hurt him. “Tell me or I’ll leave and I won’t come back.” There was no threat in his words, just a simple promise.

Raul’s lip trembled for a second but he remained staring blankly downward. He opened his mouth but nothing came out and it was closed again a second later, defeat written all over his face. He was too proud and too scared of being hurt again to say what he really wanted to. His heart breaking a little, Guti eased his hand out of his ex-lover’s and turned away. Raul’s heart felt like it stopped for a beat.

“Wait,” he said, stepping forward and putting himself between Guti and the door. His hands lay on his chest and he finally found his eyes again. They looked at each other, trying to understand what was going on in the other’s head.

“You’re supposed to be mine,” said Raul. He didn’t try to hide the pain in his eyes, knowing it was his last chance. Without thinking about it anymore he reached forward and pressed his mouth against Guti’s. Instinctively he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him close. The fierceness of the embrace almost made him tremble. Whatever momentary shock Guti felt was gone in a second and when Raul whimpered against his lips he was completely undone.

He turned to face the bed, Raul still in his arms. They didn’t break their kiss as they crawled onto it, Raul spreading his legs without a question. It had been quite some time since Raul had let Guti top him. It was just another way in which he had become progressively more closed off and so the feel of him beneath Guti was enough to make his partner harden rapidly. He ground against his lover, enjoying every trembling whimper.

Hungrily, Raul’s hands tore at Guti’s clothes, his fingers touching every piece of skin they could as the clothes were discarded. Scared that Raul would change his mind, Guti wasted no time in pinning him back to the bed but this time he let his eyes roving over his body. He licked his lips and saw the faint smile that lifted the corners of Raul’s mouth.

When they kissed again it was gentler but no less passionate. Raul spread his legs invitingly wide and Guti rolled his hips between them. Raul’s head tipped back in a gasp. He looped his arms around Guti’s neck but let the other man direct how things would go. He wanted to be taken. He wanted to be Guti’s again.

Kissing him briefly, Guti knelt up to see what he was doing and lined his cock up with Raul’s ass. He stroked it over the entrance once or twice but didn’t have the self-control to wait any longer. He pushed inside, surprised at the sudden tightness. Raul moaned beautifully at the intrusion, making Guti lower himself again. He rolled his hips, pushing in a little further each time, his breath already coming quick. Raul moaned in ecstasy, his sleepy eyes finding his lover’s. His hand trembled a little as he reached up and Guti went to him instinctively, kissing him gently.

It didn’t take long for Guti to work his way deep inside him. Raul rolled his hips up into each thrust, clinging to Guti as pleasure took over. His breath came hard and fast and he buried his face against his partner’s neck. Guti moaned, driving himself in deeper, and Raul was soon ding the same, whimpering a little at the same time. Waves of pleasure rushed over them and Guti’s movements became looser as he came inside his lover. Raul trembled, cumming between them at the same time.

Guti collapsed, not wanting to pull out until every last shudder of pleasure had left him and, for all that his body was still shaking, Raul held him close as they came down from their high.


	12. Chapter 12

At first, when Raul awoke, he didn’t remember what had happened before he fell asleep but in a second Guti’s body, his kisses, his passion, came flooding back to him. He smiled, stretching out in the bed and a second later realised it was empty. He sat up in a shot, eyes wide with panic.

“Guti,” he said, startling his lover who was busy pulling on his shirt. “Where are you going?”

Guti smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Raul’s face in his hands. “It’s ok,” he soothed. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Where are you going?” Raul repeated, his voice still a little shaky. He was too tired and too surprised to pretend he wasn’t worried about Guti leaving. Had it just been a one-off? But it had felt so perfect.

“Esteban’s waiting for me,” Guti said quietly.

Raul’s heart fell. He wanted to say something but what could he say. When Guti kissed him softly he didn’t have the strength to pull away.

“I thought...”

“What?” Guti asked.

“I thought you might stay.”

Guti stroked his thumb over Raul’s cheek, reminding his lover of how a simple touch could have him completely undone. “Esteban’s a good guy. I can’t just leave him like that.”

Raul ‘s eyes hardened slightly as he looked up. “Do you love him?”

Finally Guti looked down. It took him a few seconds of stumbling over his words to answer properly. “I care about him,” he finally managed. “He deserves an explanation.”

Raul’s hands found Guti’s shirt, pulling him closer. He kissed him almost clumsily. “What about me?” he demanded, shamelessly. “What was this?”

Smiling, Guti kissed him, pulling Raul’s still naked body up against his own. “I still love you,” he breathed against his skin, turning his attentions to his neck. “I want to do this all the time. I want you to be with me and to not push me away again.”

“I won’t,” Raul insisted, hands clinging to him tightly. “You know how much I need you.”

For a few seconds they simply held each other until Guti managed to ease away. He saw the fear in Raul’s eyes and was almost relieved by it. At least Raul had finally broken and stopped acting like he could deal with everything by himself. He kissed him again, smiling against his lips.

“Just let me break up with him properly,” he said.

Raul smiled but tried to contain it. He nodded, loosening his grip on his lover. “When will I see you again?”

“We live in the same house,” Guti reminded him, grinning as he stood up. “You’ll see me around.” He threw a wink that made Raul smile as he left the room. As soon as he was gone, Raul fell back on the bed, smiling madly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“That was weird,” Mesut said as casually as he could as he and Cristiano left Silva’s room. They had been talking to him ever since they arrived, filling in the many blanks in his memory. He really couldn’t remember anyone or anything.

Cristiano was quiet as he followed Mesut down the corridor.

“Do you think he’ll remember anything?”

“Maybe.”

Mesut sighed and then opened his mouth to say something else but Cristiano’s hand fell on his shoulder, turning him around. “Mes?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to stay in my room tonight?”

Mesut’s eyes lit up at the invite. Of course he wanted to. He nodded eagerly. “Of course, if that’s what you want.”

He felt Cristiano’s hand tighten at the back of his neck as they started walking again. “It is.”

Barely twenty minutes later and they were lying in bed together, a decent amount of space between them. Mesut had forgotten that Cristiano liked to sleep in his underwear and just how good he would look as he climbed into bed. His cock twitched in excitement and he turned away. Cristiano letting them share a bed shouldn’t be ruined by him pushing things too fast. Even if he hadn’t had sex since leaving Valencia.

“Cris?” he asked, trying to distract himself.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you invite me to come with you?”

The sheets rustled as Cristiano turned to face him. “I didn’t want you to go back to Madrid when we just started talking again.”

“A-and why did you invite me to stay tonight?”

Mesut practically jumped at the feel of Cristiano’s hand on his waist. He turned onto his back, muscles tight under his ex’s hand.

“After seeing Silva like that,” Cristiano said, his voice low, “I just wanted you here.”

Mesut’s hand found Cristiano’s, touching it nervously. “I’m sorry for what I did.”

“Don’t,” Cristiano shushed him, moving closer. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” He looked down and saw a look in Mesut’s eyes he couldn’t quite read. He made a snap decision then, throwing caution to the wind. He leant down and caught Mesut’s surprise mouth with his own. Kissing Mesut had always made him feel better before and things clearly hadn’t changed. He felt his lover’s mouth tremble under his even as he kissed back. Mesut turned slightly towards him, his cock brushing against Cristiano’s leg. He pulled back, surprised.

“I-I’m so-”

“Is that for me?”

Mesut blinked, his mouth falling open. Cristiano kissed him again, soon leaving his mouth and kissing down his neck. “Take off your clothes,” he purred.

With hands that were almost shaking, Mesut started to pull at his shirt. Impatient, Cristiano helped him. He kicked back the covers so he could look over Mesut’s body as he pulled him out of his underwear. His cock sprang free, almost completely hard now. Part of Cristiano wanted to bury himself between his lover’s legs and drive him crazy with his mouth alone but after what Mesut had done to him, he decided he deserve to have all the fun just yet.

Cristiano leant down to kiss him again, wriggling out of his own pants. He shuffled up the bed and turned Mesut’s head towards his cock. Realising that this was actually happening, Mesut opened his mouth and took Cristiano inside it. He moaned and trembled a little as Cristiano’s thumb caressed his cheek. Bobbing his head back and forth, Mesut made his partner hard. He was a little too eager, a little too clumsy with nervous excitement, but it still worked. Cupping his chin, Cristiano guided Mesut off him and moved back between his legs.

“Ready?” he asked as he took Mesut’s hips in his hands and lifted them up. The other vampire nodded, letting his legs fall wide.

Cristiano lined himself up and pushed in. There was a moment of resistance but with a whimper Mesut loosened just enough to let him inside. Cristiano pushed deeper, stretching him wide and they both groaned.

“So tight,” he praised. Mesut really hadn’t been with anyone else for a while. Cristianorolled his hips with as much control as he could, making Mesut’s mouth fall open in a silent gasp. He shuffled on his knees, finding the best position before starting to thrust in and out, his hips giving a little roll each time. Mesut’s hips were still in his grip, leaving him in full control of the situation.

“C-Cris,” he begged, wanting to say his name just to hear it. Cristiano leant down over him, finding his mouth and letting him kiss it so gently and sweetly until he could do nothing but arch his head back and moan. It was so tight and hot inside him that soon Cristiano’s thrusts were becoming increasingly wild and he slammed recklessly into his lover. Mesut whimpered and gasped so beautifully through the whole thing. He reached up, hands lying gently on Cristiano’s muscular arms

As they approached their climax, Cristiano pressed low onto his lover, wrapping him in his arms and kissing him hungrily. The familiar, safe touch of lying in Cristiano’s arms was too much for Mesut and he came, shuddering. It took a few more thrusts for Cristiano to be completely done and when he was he found a smile on his mouth as he looked down at a tired, but very satisfied, Mesut.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I've been away for a while but I'm back so now I can post again

Silva was sick of being stuck in his room with Villa and so, when he heard that JT and Frank were having a gathering, he had asked to go. A little part of Villa thought he would be too stressed out by it but he didn’t say no and they arrived almost before anyone else.

Silva seemed to relax as more of the vampires arrived. He talked to Villa and Canales, asking questions about who everyone was and if he should know them or not. Frank came over to see how he was and Silva didn’t seem to have any problem talking to him. Villa began to relax.

When Mesut appeared, a wide smile on his face, he cuddled up to Cristiano making Villa raise an eyebrow. “When did this happen?”

Mesut blushed as Cristiano answered, “Last night.”

“Well, good,” Villa said, sitting back in his chair. “About time you two made up.” They didn’t argue, just each other and smiled.

After an hour or so, Silva asked to go to the bathroom. Villa looked like he was going to get up and show him the way but Silva assured him that he knew where he was going and when he left the room alone he actually felt a little relieved. On his way back he even decided to take his time. Villa was lovely to him and obviously cared about him a lot but it put a lot of pressure on Silva to know they were supposed to be in love. Villa was good looking, he supposed, but love was about much more than that.

“Hi.”

Silva stopped and looked up. He had been told about this vampire. Canales had pointed him out.

“Joe?” he asked a little uncertainly. The blonde vampire’s smile let him know he was right.

“Sorry I haven’t been to see you,” he said. “I just... I didn’t know what to say.”

“It’s ok,” Silva shrugged. “I don’t remember anything anyway so it’s not like I could expect anything from you.”

Joe laughed and Silva smiled in return. At least this person was willing to have a joke about his amnesia. He wondered if there was more to it than that. Canales had filled him in on all the details of his relationship with Joe, after all. He was very different looking to Villa but Silva’s stomach tightened a little at the idea that someone like him would find him attractive.

“M-maybe we can hang out,” he suggested. “I’m not busy tomorrow.” He was never busy but that wasn’t the point.

Joe’s face seemed to light up. “Great,” he said and leant down to hug Silva whose body seemed to react very excitedly to the contact. His cheeks flushed so much they felt like they were burning.

“I’m glad you’re ok,” Joe said against his hair. Silva’s eyes fluttered closed for a second and when Joe pulled back he could barely mumble a ‘thank you.’

It wasn’t long after that, having sat quietly and lost in his own thoughts since his return to the gathering, that Silva said he was tired and asked to leave. Villa hadn’t even questioned his request and took him straight back to bed but once they were there, Silva had another request.

“Can I ... is it ok if I sleep alone tonight?” he asked, looking down at the floor. “I would just like some space, that’s all.”

Villa stumbled over his words for a second before managing to say, “Of course. I’ll stay with Canales.” He kissed Silva on the cheek and told him to come straight away if there was anything he needed.

When he arrived in Canales room the lights were off and there was a lump in the bed, shaking slightly. He stood for a second until he heard a little sniffle.

“Canales?” he asked, crawling into bed. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Instantly, Canales rolled over and buried his face against his Master’s body. With gentle hands, Villa stroked his back and held him close.

“It was Eden,” Canales mumbled eventually. “We came back here and I thought he wanted something more but I told him no because I wasn’t ready and you didn’t say he could anyway and he got angry at me.” He paused to take a breath and Villa jumped in.

“Was he pressuring you? I’ll have him punished if he was. I made it clear things weren’t to go that far.”

“No,” Canales whined. “It was my fault. He didn’t do anything wrong, I just thought he wanted something else. He got mad at me for accusing him and now he probably doesn’t even want me at all. He probably didn’t anyway.”

“Oh, baby.” Villa couldn’t help admitting to himself that he was a little relieved. He had enough trouble with people breaking his rules about Silva. “It’s just a misunderstanding. I’m sure Eden will forgive you in the morning. Besides, you were doing the right thing.”

Canales’ sniffles subsided and he managed to look up. “You think so?”

“I promise.” Villa kissed his forehead and reached up to wipe away a tear with his thumb. “You’re a good boy.”

“Thank you,” Canales said quietly, pressing close to his Master and enjoying the comfort of having him near.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Eden left Canales’ room feeling frustrated. He really hadn’t been trying anything but Canales had panicked and... yes, ok, Eden should have been more gentle with him. But he knew what would make him feel better. He liked Canales well enough but there was someone else he liked more and he was sick of avoiding him.

When Cesar opened the door his eyes went wide. “Eden?” he gasped and quickly looked back and forth along the corridor. “Are you allowed to be here?”

Eden shook his head. “I don’t care.” He moved forward but Cesar reluctantly stepped back.

“John and Frank said we weren’t allowed to see each other,” he said. It was true. A few months earlier they had become worried at how close Eden was becoming with their Pet and banned them from spending so much time together. That seemed a long time ago now though.

“I don’t care,” Eden told him. “I miss you.”

“Really?” Cesar let Eden grip his hips and step in close to him.

“It’s just one night,” he said, his voice suddenly low and intimate. “We’ve already spent months apart.”

Cesar pouted. “I missed you.”

Without any more talk, Eden kissed him and felt Cesar sink into his body. Moaning, he pushed the Pet inside the room and kicked the door shut. He couldn’t help smiling at the happiness on his lover’s face. It had been too long and it had been driving them both crazy. Surely John and Frank couldn’t be mad at them spending one night together after so long apart?

Cesar disposed of his clothes hurriedly and lay back on the bed, as soon as Eden was naked and between his legs he pulled him down and kissed him hungrily. It didn’t take much to get them both hard and, even though it was a little clumsy, when Eden pushed inside him it felt amazing. Cesar could barely control his moans as he held Eden close and let him do whatever he wanted.

Perhaps they should have been embarrassed at how easily they both came but after all that time apart they were both just relieved that the other still wanted them.


	14. Chapter 14

Silva liked Joe. He had decided somewhere after first seeing him shirtless when they were swimming in JT and Frank’s heated, indoor pool and somewhere before they spent most of the day talking about nothing in particular. His stomach twisted in excitement at very little touch and Joe seemed unable to stop himself from bumping into him, laying his hand on his arm when they talked and sitting so close their legs brushed together. After the pool he took Silva up to his room to watch a movie and when they were done he leant back on the bed and looked at him expectantly.

“What did you think?”

“I loved it,” said Silva enthusiastically.

“You should. It’s one of your favourites.”

Silva’s face brightened. “I thought some of it seemed familiar.”

Joe smiled and leant in towards him. “I’ve missed you,” he blurted and then apologised when Silva looked down.

“No, it’s ok. I understand,” Silva told him. “I just... it’s been nice hanging out with you. It feels normal.”

For a long while Joe seemed to stare at him and Silva forced himself not to look away. When he spoke again his voice was soft and low.

“I want to kiss you,” he said and it sounded a little like he was apologising. Silva smiled before he could stop himself and looked down, blushing.

“That’s ok,” he replied. Everyone kept telling him he was in love with Villa but his Master seemed so intense and was sure to analyse everything they did together but Joe was different. It was relaxed and easy with Joe and... well, he wanted to kiss him too.

“Are you sure?” Joe reached out to cup his cheek, stroking his thumb over Silva’s sharp cheekbone. If he had had any doubts they completely fled Silva’s mind and he nodded. It was his first kiss – as far as he could remember, anyway – and when Joe’s lips met his own he was surprised by how gentle and familiar it felt. He relaxed against the touch but Joe was already pulling away, not wanting to push things too far. Instinctively Silva moved with him and their lips met again. It was a gentle kiss that built up slowly but never became too intense and, knowing that things had never gotten to serious with them before, Silva didn’t panic when he was eased down onto the bed. Joe hovered over him, never pressing down too firmly, and explored his mouth until Silva felt warm and flushed and found it hard to breathe. That’s when Joe pulled away and lay beside him. Silva shuffled closer, snuggling safely into his arms and was happy when he felt Joe press a kiss into his thick hair.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Where have you been?” Guti asked as soon as Esteban came through the door. He had been waiting all night to have a difficult talk with his partner but Esteban had never shown up.  
When Guti spoke his head shot up, eyes wide in alarm.

“I... I went out feeding with Xabi,” he said, shutting the door behind him.

“All night?”

Well, we went back to his room,” – Esteban swallowed, knowing how he sounded – “and we were talking and I just fell asleep there. I’m sorry.”

Guti’s eyes narrowed. He had been all ready to break up with Esteban, focussing his mind on Raul instead, but he hadn’t expected to have to wait all night for him and then to find out that Esteban had been with someone else, however innocently. “You just slept?” he asked.

Esteban nodded and hurried over to the bed. He crawled up beside his lover. “You know I wouldn’t do that to you. I love you.”

He did know that. Esteban had heard about Guti (who hadn’t?) before he they had even met. He couldn’t believe someone like Guti had found him attractive and Guti had thought the wide-eyed way he looked at him was so cute. It had been easy for their friendship to become something more.

“I know,” Guti told him but it wasn’t the answer Esteban had been hoping for and his mouth pulled downwards in a frown. He shuffled closer, pressing himself to Guti’s side.

“Don’t be mad,” he whispered.

“I haven’t seen much of you lately.”

Esteban’s mouth fell open and he tried to disagree but couldn’t. He hadn’t purposely avoided Guti but being in his ex-lover’s house had been a little uncomfortable and.... well, maybe Esteban hadn’t been at his most open and friendly lately. He was relaxing more and more though, making friend with some of the household and coming to realise that there was nothing going on between Guti and Raul.

“You’re on the phone with Mata a lot,” Guti said carefully.

“He needs someone to talk to,” Esteban answered quickly – maybe a little too quickly. “He’s having nightmares about what happened to him with Zlatan.”

Alarmed, Guti looked down. “Really?”

Esteban nodded. “I don’t think he wants anyone to know.”

“But he told you. He must trust you a lot.”

Trying not to blush, Esteban looked down. “He just needed someone to talk to.”

Guti tried to read his expression but his partner was keeping his face decidedly blank.

“Maybe he needs more than that,”

Esteban swallowed a little but didn’t reply.  
“We never said this was forever.”

His head shot up. “What!? No! Guti, I love you. I wouldn’t do that.”

“Shh, shh,” Guti soothed, cupping his face in his hands. “Mata needs you. You should go to him, do whatever he needs to make him feel better. He doesn’t deserve to feel this way.”  
“But... why can’t you come with me?”

Guti shrugged rather lamely. “This is my home,” he said. “I can’t just abandon everything I built here. They’re my family.”

Esteban sniffed a little. He knew that what Guti said was true and he didn’t want to stay with him in Madrid forever anyway but did it have to be right now?

“But I’ll miss you,” he said quietly.

“I’ll miss you too.” Guti finally kissed him and felt Esteban pull him closer. It took quite a lot of will power to pull away and he didn’t like the disappointment in his lover’s face when he did. “But Mata needs you more right now and it won’t be forever.”

“Really?”

“We’ll meet again,” Guti assured him. “It’s not like I won’t know where you are.”

Still looking a little sad and not really sure what had just happened, Esteban nodded and cuddled up to Guti’s side. He hoped that Guti was telling the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

Joe woke up to find Silva looking at him and even when he smiled the Pet looked down, a beautiful blush colouring his cheeks. He wanted to grab him and pull him close but Silva spoke before he could.

“I think I remembered something,” he said, hopeful and nervous at the same time.

Joe’s heart leapt and plummeted all at once. He wanted Silva to remember things but what if that meant he felt bad about kissing Joe and ran back to Villa again?

“What was it?” he asked.

“We were in a pool but not the one downstairs, it was somewhere else. I think someone was with us too.” He frowned as he tried to focus on the vague image in his head. It had come to him right after he woke up and he was worried that if he focussed on it too much then it might disappear. “I was sitting on the side,” he continued, “and you kissed me. That’s all I remember.”

Smiling, Joe reached out to kiss him.

“Was it real?”

“It was real,” Joe laughed. “It was our first kiss.”

With an excited smile, Silva shuffled closer until he could press his face to Joe’s warm chest. “I’m glad I remembered it then.”

“I’m glad too.” He hugged Silva against him tightly. Maybe, one day soon, he could remind him of a few other things they had done together too.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Raul and Guti were togeher again. With Esteban all packed and ready to go and Xabi waiting to escort him to Valencia, Guti hadn’t been able to resist going to see his lover and telling him the good news. Raul threw his arms around his neck and pulled him down on the couch as soon as he heard Esteban was leaving. He liked the boy well enough but he was better off out the way for now. They were kissing hungrily when the door opened.

Raul looked up, ready to growl at whoever had interrupted them but the sight of Esteban’s devastated face made him stop. Guti swore under his breath and stood up, taking a step towards Esteban.

“What are you doing?” he said in a small voice.  
“Este, I’m sorry.”

Raul straightened his clothes and stood up but didn’t interfere. Getting involved would only make things worse, even if he knew how much it hurt Guti to upset someone he cared about so much. Raul would soothe his pain afterwards.

“How long?” Esteban asked, his sadness clear in his voice. He didn’t wait for an answer. “Is this why we came back here? Why you told me to leave? You don’t care about Mata at all.”

“Of course I do,” Guti insisted rather firmly. “He needs you, we all know that, and let’s face it, that’s where you want to be.”

Esteban shook his head, tears shining in his eyes. “I wanted to be with you.”

Guti opened his mouth, closed it, and then tried again. “I’m sorry. Esteban, please believe me, it was only once.”

“I hate you,” Esteban said unconvincingly. He lowered his head and Guti saw a tear fall. Stepping forward, he gently pulled Esteban towards him and felt the other man rest his head against his shoulder.

“It’s not fair,” Esteban sobbed quietly. “I thought you loved me.”

“Shh,” Guti soothed, stroking his hair. “I do love you, but things aren’t always that simple.”

Frowning hard and looking unconvinced, Esteban pulled away. He rubbed at his eyes and managed something like a glare in Guti’s direction.

“Just leave me alone,” he said. “I don’t care what you do.” No one in the room believed him and he knew it. Unable to stay and deal with what was happening, he hurried out of the room, pretending he didn’t hear Guti call his name.

Guti sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling. He had tried to protect Esteban from all of this and had just ended up hurting him more. He felt a hand on the back of his neck and let himself be turned around until he was in Raul’s embrace again. He shouldn’t have liked it but he did.

“I’m sorry he found out like that,” said Raul softly.

“I should have told him anyway,” Guti admitted, his words muffled against Raul’s shoulder. He felt his lover kiss his forehead.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ll tell Xabi what’s going on and make sure he looks after him.”

Guti looked up, a thankful smile on his face though his eyes were still sad. “Thank you,” he said. “How are you being so nice to him?”

Raul shrugged and kissed him gently. “You make me nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was as far as I wrote up to before I stopped but I'm hoping to round things off, at least.  
> I'm going on holiday though so it'll be a couple of weeks before I get anything done. I'll think about ideas though.  
> Thanks for everyone who has stuck with it this long  
> x

**Author's Note:**

> It's back!  
> I'm hoping to continue this and at least not leave it half finished. Oops, sorry.  
> I hope some people are looking forward to it even though it might take a while.


End file.
